MRLD, A RWBY Story Trailers
by Cpt. Dreyeks
Summary: Who is Team MRLD? Watch as its members start their journeys to becoming Huntsmen and Huntresses and join on their quest to becoming the best and strongest Hunter team at Beacon Academy. Sorry for the shitty description, story is hopefully much better.
1. Red Trailer

_**Chapter One: Red Trailer **_

_**M**_organ Rubrum

He had been walking for hours. Walking through the snow and ice with nothing but a small miner's jumpsuit and a thin windbreaker. He himself was small and thin for his age but clearly strong and athletic if his pace and muscles were anything to go by. The boy was thirteen and around four feet nine inches tall and had unruly reddish-brown hair.

However, the boys _most _interesting features happened to be the pair of cat ears on the top of his head and the orange and black striped cat tail on his lower back. The ears were flattened against his head and the tail's fur was fluffed up against the wind.

The boy struggled in the blizzard for another minute before holding out his hand and lighting a small fireball in his palm. _Come on. I'm almost there! Just another mile or so_. the boy thought, referring to the lights he saw in the distance.

He assumed that those lights were a small mining town, similar to the one he left earlier in the day. It had gotten dark. Very dark. The boy guessed it was around seven in the evening but he wasn't able to tell without a clock due to how early and quickly the sun set in northern Atlas.

The boy put more power into the fireball in his palm, making it larger and hotter. He thought back to the previous morning and why he left his hometown. He remembered the explosion and the miners' screams. His parents' screams.

He shook his head to clear his mind of the awful memories. He had already grieved enough for now. All he had to do at this point was to make it to that cluster of lights in the distance. He would deal with the grief later.

For the next half hour, he trudged on, through the snow and ice, somehow not freezing to death in the frigid temperatures. His face was set determinedly and he trekked against the wind like it wasn't even there.

That was when he heard a low growling behind him. He turned around and saw two creatures of Grimm; a mid-sized Beowulf and a very large Ursa staring at him from a few meters away, their red eyes and markings glowing menacingly in the near dark.

He felt a wave of fear roll over him. He couldn't fight Grimm this powerful, not by a longshot. He didn't even have a weapon. He backed up slowly, hoping beyond hope that the two Grimm weren't interested in him.

His hopes were dashed when the Beowulf leapt forward and swung around to block his way backwards. He stopped. He glanced behind him over his shoulder. The Beowulf was pacing behind him and the cluster of lights was not a town, he found, but an airship and only twenty yards away. All he had to do was get past the dog like Grimm.

He looked towards the Ursa. It had walked up to him and was sniffing him curiously. The boy forced himself to stay still, knowing that if he moved, the Ursa would get spooked and attack anyway.

He took this time to examine the Ursa. It was large for its type and had numerous scars all along its body. This Ursa had clearly been in a lot of fights. It was also missing an ear and a few toes.

The Ursa looked up to meet his gaze. The creatures glowing, blood red gaze seemed to be staring into the boys very soul. He was frozen in place by fear. That was also when the boy realized that the Ursa was more intelligent than any Grimm he had ever heard of.

He backed up a step. The Ursa started growling. The boy stopped. _Damn. I can't move or else this thing will tear me apart_! he thought. The large bear like creature reared up on its hind legs and roared a terrible, echoing roar. It shook the boy to his soul.

He found his courage then. Using his natural talent for acrobatics, he jumped and backflipped over the Beowulf, using its head as a launching board. He twisted around in midair and hit the ground running.

He ran as fast as he could, getting closer and closer to the ship, hoping desperately he could get on and convince the pilot to take off before the Grimm could kill them both.

His hopes were dashed a second time when he felt a large clawed paw slam into him from the right side and send him crashing into the snow.

The boy staggered to his feet. He coughed once, twice. Blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth. He wiped it away with a hand. He looked at the Ursa, which had been the one to hit him, dead in the eyes and said, "If you think I'm just gonna lay down and let you kill me, then you got another thing coming, you ugly bastard!" and flung his head back and roared his own roar up into the sky.

Yellow flames shot out from his hands and hair, lighting the cold winter wasteland with a warm glow. When he looked down, his irises had turned a harsh red and he was snarling like a wild animal.

The boy and the Ursa charged at each other, both roaring loudly. When the Ursa swiped at him, he dodged and punched it in the face as hard as he could with his flaming fist, sending it flying and leaving it with another scar.

He ran at the Beowulf while charging a massive fireball, wide as he was tall and flung it at the wolf creature. The fireball detonated on impact and completely incinerated the Grimm. In his rage, the boy ignored the Beowulf's horrific dying cries.

He continued to run towards the ship and was nearly to the hatch when it opened, jolting him out of his fiery "Berserker Mode" as the flames on his hands and hair extinguished themselves.

A figure exited the hatch. It was illuminated from the back by the lights inside the ship but when it stepped past the boy, he saw that it was a woman. A beautiful woman, tall and lithe, perfectly built for graceful acrobatics. She wore a qipao tailored for combat in mind, with high-heeled dancing boots and a sash tied around the waist. She also had fiery orange hair tied into a tight bun on the top of her head and a ginger fox tail swished behind her.

She drew a fan from the sash and flicked it open. She faced the massive Ursa. "Hey. I'm not going to let you hurt that boy. Leave or face my wrath." she said in a calm Mistral accent, never once raising her voice or losing her temper.

However, the same could not be said of the Ursa. It seemed to be frustrated after losing its pack mate and its kill and was thirsty for blood. It roared at the woman and charged her.

The woman narrowed her eyes and dashed forward with a speed that the boy thought was impossible. She leapt and landed gently on the Ursa's head and launched herself into the air. She somersaulted through the air and dived at the bear like Grimm. She drew her hand back and slashed at the creature's neck with her fan as she hit the ground.

The creature's fur caught on fire and it incinerated itself as the flames engulfed its body.

The woman rose from her kneeling position and walked towards the boy. He had been knocked to his rear end at the sudden appearance of this woman and hadn't gotten up yet.

She extended a hand to help him up. He took it and she hoisted him up from the ground. "Who are you, anyway?" she asked.

"Name's Morgan Rubrum. Thanks for saving me." he answered. "Who are you, though?"

The woman laughed. "My name doesn't matter. What does is that you're safe. But I have to ask: What is a young boy like you doing out here in a frozen wasteland?" she questioned.

Morgan hesitated. He didn't know how to answer that without revealing everything."I couldn't stay in my hometown for… personal reasons. That's all I can say." he said eventually, which was the truth.

The woman looked as if she wasn't going to buy it but she left it alone. "Hmm. Ears and a tail. I've never seen that before. What happened?" she asked.

Morgan hesitated. The truth was that he didn't know how or why he had two animal traits. He just knew it was unusual. "I don't actually know. Mom and Dad never told me how or why. They just told me I was special."

The woman bent over, as if to inspect Morgan, and looked at him intently. He couldn't read her expression. Then: "Well, you alerted me to Grimm in the area and saved my ship and quite possibly my life so I believe I owe you a life debt. Anything you want or need, within reason, I shall provide."

To say that Morgan was shocked was an understatement. He didn't understand where the "life debt" thing came from. If she did owe him, that would have been canceled out when _she_ saved _him_. But he decided to not say anything about it and just see where it would go. "I want you to take me to Vale." he finally said.

She cocked her head to the side. "Vale? Why Vale?"

"Well, I heard about the Huntsman academy there, Beacon Academy, and I've decided I want to be a Huntsman and be strong like you are." he answered.

"And why do you think I'm a Huntress? I could just be an honorable bandit."

"I have a gut feeling that you're a Huntress. Only Huntresses can do what you do. And my gut feelings are never wrong."

The fox woman again bent over to inspect Morgan. After a while, she stood at her full height and began laughing. "Ha ha ha! I guess you're right! I am a Huntress. I'll take you to Vale." she said as she began to lead him to the ship.

Morgan didn't know what would happen from here on out. He'd just have to wait for his story to unfold…

* * *

AN: Like with my other project, Dragon Ball Kohl, this has been rocking around in my head for a couple years.

Like I said there, put forth some feedback in the reviews please. I can't get better if you don't give advice!

So, who is this mysterious fox-tailed lady and why was she in the frozen wastes of northern Atlas? Post your theories in the reviews!


	2. Brown Trailer

_**Chapter Two: Brown Trailer **_

Tori _**R**_obin

In a beautiful forest, there was a young girl, no older than fifteen. She was short and thin but clearly athletic. She was wearing a dark brown skin tight leather bodysuit, designed to protect the wearer from the elements.

She had short black hair and dark, pitch black eyes. She was also sitting in the upper branches of a tree. Watching. That's what she was doing. Watching and waiting.

Her head whipped to the right when she heard her target: a tall, muscular man clad in full plate armor and hefting a large greatsword behind him.

She smirked. He was less than forty feet from her and not even bothering to conceal his movements.

The girl began to run quickly and quietly on the tree branches until she was right on top of him.

The man had stopped and was looking around.

The girl shook her head. _Course. He constantly gets on _my _case about looking up but doesn't do it himself_. she thought, mentally chastising her much larger, and physically stronger, opponent.

She took her chance to drop on him from above, drawing two daggers from sheaths on her lower back. She swung them in an overhead arc aimed at the man's head.

In one move, he swung his greatsword and blocked the daggers with the flat of his blade.

Black eyes met black eyes as the two stared at each other, the girl perched on the man's sword.

"Papa."

"Robin. I knew you were there. I was just luring you into a false sense of security." her seven foot behemoth of a father declared stoically.

Robin wasn't arrogant enough to write that off as a lie, either. If Tori Kuro said he knew you were there, he knew you were there. No if's and's or but's about it.

She launched herself off his blade and backflipped towards the ground. Once there, she twirled her daggers around in her hands until she caught them in an ice pick grip. She then stabbed them into the ground and used her Semblance to cover them in rock and metal ore.

She pulled her daggers out of the earth, revealing them to be roughly the length and shape of a pair of katanas. She blazed forward, making to attack Kuro.

She flipped and backflipped around him, twirling her weapons around, slashing and thrusting at him, trying to exploit any openings or weaknesses he might have.

However, Kuro was matching her strikes blow for blow, exhibiting a speed and dexterity that most would never assume he had. He was blocking all of her attacks with the flat of his blade but that wasn't the impressive part.

He was doing it all with his eyes closed.

Robin clenched her teeth. _Come on, you can do this Robin! Just beat him and he'll have to accept you're ready_! she thought, putting more strength and speed into her attacks.

Kuro and Robin locked blades once again. "You are trying to beat me with brute force, Little One. You cannot defeat me in this manner. You cannot match my strength. You must _out-think_ me. Be _faster_ than me. These are things I _know_ you are capable of doing. But if you keep trying to be stronger than me and stray from who _you_ are, then you will _never_ be ready. For if you are not ready to face who you are _now_, you are not ready to leave this village and discover who you _could _be." he said.

This statement forced Robin to think. _What if he's right? All this time I've been trying to get stronger than him. Maybe that isn't the way to go, at least not for me_! she thought, her mind racing to come up with a new strategy.

Robin pushed off her father's blade with her extended ones and leapt into the trees once more. She also used her Semblance to rotate the ground her father was standing on to disorient him as well as running on the tops of the branches in a circle so he'd lose her position.

When she stopped, he looked close to vomiting from the rotations so she assumed that she had achieved her goal. She quietly shed the rock and metal on her daggers, making sure that all of it landed on the crook where the branch met the trunk and not the ground, so to make them easier to swing in close quarters.

Once that was done, she silently made her way towards her father's backside and slipped down from the tree, taking great care to not make a single sound.

She crept towards him, silently sheathing one of her daggers and converting the other into its pistol mode. Once she was a foot from her still father she pointed the weapon at his back.

She silently inhaled. She exhaled. She inhaled again. She fired on the second exhale, unleashing a powerful Earth Dust filled round onto the man.

With blazing speed, Kuro whipped around and blocked the round with the flat of his blade, though it did cause him to slide backwards half a foot.

Kuro looked towards Robin with a proud smile. "Now that is more like it, Little One! You get it! Use my size and strength against me!" he said energetically.

Robin grinned as well, emboldened by her father's rare praise, her mind all the while racing to come up with a different strategy to finally defeat him and prove herself worthy and ready to go out into the outside world.

She and Kuro circled each other for about a minute until an idea finally struck her.

With a plan in mind, Robin slammed her right foot into the ground, using her Semblance to open up a tunnel in the earth big enough for her to squeeze through but small enough so that her father couldn't follow.

She dived in and closed the tunnel entrance behind her. She closed her eyes and blocked out all sound, instead focusing on the vibrations that all living things caused by breathing, moving, etc.

Through her Semblance, she was able to sense vibrations in the earth and visualize where those vibrations came from, effectively giving her an auxiliary sense of "sight."

Due to the commotion of her fight with her father, all the animals had run away, so the only source of vibrations nearby was her father.

Her father wasn't too far away, no more than ten to fifteen feet away. Robin began tunneling towards him, making sure to make next to no noise. Once she was sure she was directly underneath him, she opened up the ground above her and her father sank hip-deep in the earth and became stuck.

Robin erupted from the ground and executed a flying kick towards Kuro's head. However, he tilted his head the split second before her kick impacted. He grabbed her leg and slammed her into the dirt, creating a small crater.

After Robin shook off the daze from being slammed into the ground, she realized that her Aura had been broken and she could barely move anymore. "Damn. Even after all that, I still lost. I'll never beat Papa." she said.

Kuro hefted himself out of the ground and glanced at Robin. "Why so sad, Little One?" he asked.

"I lost. I failed. I'm not ready. I put all my strength and skill into that fight and I still failed. I'll never see the outside world." she lamented.

Kuro chuckled. "You lost yes, but whoever said you failed?" he chortled.

Robin pulled herself to a sitting position. "What? I thought I had to beat you?"

Kuro shook his head. "Of course not! That would've been an unrealistic goal. I am a fully fledged Huntsman and extremely powerful in comparison to you. What you needed to do was to face who you really are and fight how you are meant to. You fight smartly, not strongly. And you did. You executed a strategy that would have worked on an opponent around your level. You may not have beat me, you may not ever beat me, but you are certainly ready to see the outside world and train as a Huntress." he explained.

Robin smiled and slowly got to her feet and hugged her father.

* * *

AN: And that's the second trailer done! How will Robin interact with Morgan and the rest of the team? You'll have to read the actual story to find out.

What did you think of this trailer? What did I do right? What did I do wrong? Tell me in the reviews!


	3. Lilac Trailer

_**Chapter Three: Lilac Trailer**_

_**L**_ilo Ehre

"I cannot believe Donna talked me into this." a tall and lean boy of about seventeen grumbled as he walked through a polar forest in southern Atlas. He was wearing a light purple military-esque uniform. He had buzzed light lilac hair and eyes. He shivered. "It's so fucking cold and this blazer does nothing!"

He looked around at his surroundings. He groaned. He pulled out his scroll and opened the list that Donna had sent him. "Alright… Boarbatusk, check… Beowulf, check… Ursa. Not check. Shit. Of course she wants me to kill an Ursa. Alone. Ugh."

He dialed her number. It rang twice before she picked up. "Hey, Lilo. What's up?"

"You know 'what's up,' Donna. An Ursa? By myself? I'm a good fighter but I'm not exactly strong enough to kill an Ursa without backup." he pointed out as he kept his eyes peeled for any Grimm activity.

She scoffed. "Oh, come on, Lilo. I wouldn't have put it on the list if I didn't think you could kill it. You've got this, buddy."

Lilo rolled his eyes as he scanned the treeline. "I can't help but feel like you're overestimating my abilities, Donna. I'm not strong like you."

Donna was quiet for a bit. "Donna? You there?" Lilo asked.

"Are you implying I associate with weaklings? Because I don't." she stated after awhile.

Lilo rolled his eyes again. "Really, Donna? I'm just saying Ursai are pretty strong. It's not wise to underestimate them." he clarified.

She chuckled. "I guess you're right there."

Lilo reached a large clearing and thought he heard light growling. He whipped around and drew the saber from belt. "Donna, did you hear that? I heard growling."

"I didn't hear anything." she said.

"Huh." Lilo turned on his scroll's flashlight. "Why did you tell me to do this at night?"

"Because Grimm are more active at night. Duh." she pointed out.

Lilo groaned again. "Of course." He thought he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and flashed the light toward that direction. Nothing.

He heard light growling behind him and he whipped around. He looked up at a massive Ursa Major, body scarred and battered, a testament to its age and experience. Large, cracked white bone spikes extended from its back and shoulders. Its face was covered in cracked bone mask, blood red eyes leering out at him. It had reared up to its full height of about fifteen feet.

"Uh… Donna? I'm gonna have to call you back. I found one." he squeaked as he hung up. He put his scroll away as he backed up slowly.

The massive Grimm dropped backed down to all fours and edged closer to Lilo. It snarled as it tensed, ready to pounce.

It leapt at Lilo, raising a clawed paw to maul the teen. The creature brought its paw down, only to find that he wasn't there anymore. It looked up and saw him ten feet in the air.

He brought back his fist and flung them forward, unleashing a massive torrent of wind that forced the bear-like monster back a few feet. Lilo floated back down to the ground. The second his feet touched the forest floor, he blazed toward the Ursa, aiming a flurry of slashes with his saber.

He slashed at the creatures arms and belly, striking where there was little armor to kill it faster but the blows seemed to only annoy it. It lashed out with a massive paw and backhanded Lilo across the clearing. He crashed back first into a tree and slumped to the ground.

"Ow… okay, that's not gonna work." He got back up and began running again. He ran circles around the Ursa, using his Semblance of air manipulation to boost his speed and created a miniature tornado that lifted the bear monster a few inches off the ground. He drew his six-shooter revolver from its holster and took a couple potshots at the Grimm but realized quickly that the shots would not penetrate its armor.

He stopped running and the twister ceased, dropping the Ursa to the ground. He started launching air slashes, aided by his saber, causing shallow cuts to appear on the Ursa.

As before, the blows seemed to only annoy the beast as it shook itself and rushed at Lilo. The lilac haired teen again dodged the heavy strike from the monster. He again slashed at the creatures arms and belly, hoping to get some sort of damage on the beast. The Ursa roared in annoyance and attempted to bite Lilo but couldn't move fast enough to actually hurt him.

Lilo's mind was racing a mile a second to come up with a strategy that could actually take the huge Grimm down but he couldn't think of anything other than slash at it a lot. The teen had to backflip away to dodge a particularly hefty swipe from the beast.

"Damn it! Nothing's working!" he cursed as he continued to dodge blows that, if they actually hit, would definitely kill him. He fired his revolver at the monster's face but the bone mask deflected the shot. "Shit!"

He continued to slash at the creature with his saber, launched air blasts and even included punches and kicks into attack sequences, though they didn't do much.

He leapt forward and landed on the Grimm's back and stabbed his blade into its shoulder, between the spikes and armor plates.

It roared in actual pain now and tried to buck him off. The teen held on for dear life, in a definite state of panic as the beast's movements nearly caused him to fly off into a tree again.

The Ursa suddenly dropped and moved to roll onto its side. Lilo had to leap off of it to avoid getting crushed under its weight. He was starting to pant in exertion. He was tired and had to finish this fight soon or he would die.

He put the majority of his remaining Aura into a massive blast of wind and fired it at the Grimm, sending it flying into a tree. He then flung his sword at the monster, nailing it in the throat. He rushed the creature and fired the three remaining revolver rounds into the beast's eye, not quite killing it but definitely weakening it quite a bit.

He pulled his saber out of the Ursa's throat and pressed it to the back of its neck. He put his weight on the blade, slicing through its neck and finishing it off. He fell to the ground on his back as the Grimm disintegrated. He dialed Donna's number on his scroll again. She picked up immediately. "Lilo, are you okay, I've been trying to call you for the past ten minutes!" she shrieked.

Lilo chuckled tiredly. "Oh, I'm fine. Just one thing."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Don't make me fight another Ursa on my own again."

* * *

AN: Sorry this one is shorter than the other two, couldn't figure out how to make it longer without ruining the pacing. These trailers are supposed to be short after all.

What did I do right, what did I do wrong? Review to let me know!

Who is this Donna girl? Post your theories in the reviews!


	4. Blue Trailer

_**Chapter Three: Blue Trailer**_

_**D**_onna Aquaria

On a small tropical island near the southern coastline of Mistral's largest lake, there was a fifteen year old girl training with her weapon. She was tanned, tall and very muscular for her age. She had dark blue hair and eyes. Her outfit consisted of a light blue bodysuit, a blue skirt and tan sandals. On top of her clothes, she had equipped gold armor pieces over her shins, thighs, chest, right shoulder, and forearms. Her hair was styled into a plaited ponytail that draped over her left shoulder.

She was twirling a gold trident as long as she was tall with incredible speed and skill. As she slashed and stabbed at the air, the trident almost seemed to spark as the girl grunted in exertion. She started to jump and leap about, almost dancing around an invisible opponent.

"Donna!" a voice behind her called out, causing the girl, Donna, to falter and fall to the ground, dropping her trident in the process.

She got up quickly and whipped around. "Mother! It's good to see you."

Her mother scowled at her. "Your attack sequences were sloppy. You need to do better."

Donna snapped to attention. "Of course, Mother."

Her mother, Neptunia, leaned in closer, inspecting her daughter. "Your hair is a mess, you are visibly sweaty, your armor is scuffed and needs to be polished and your makeup is smudged and runny." she said, listing off the things she found wrong.

Donna nodded. "Of course, I will fix these issues immediately." She turned to the villa on the hill on the island but Neptunia held her back.

"Wait a minute. I want to see how much you've improved since our last spar."

Donna looked confused. "But you've already seen my sequences. You said I needed to do better."

Neptunia glared at Donna. "Are you questioning me, girl?"

Donna shrank back in fear. "Of course not!"

"Good. I know you still need to improve. One look at your attack sequences will tell you that. But I want to see how good you are… when you're not holding back."

Donna's eyes widened. "What do you mean, holding back?"

Neptunia scoffed. "I'm a fully fledged Huntress and a damn good one too. I know when someone's holding back." she declared as she settled into a battle stance ten feet away from Donna and drew her spear from her back.

Donna growled. She didn't have a choice. She'd have to fight. She snatched up her trident from the ground and settled into her own battle stance.

As they circled each other, Donna had to marvel at how much the two warriors looked alike. Their facial features and eyes were near identical, with Neptunia's being sharper and colder. The only difference in the hair was in how it was worn, Neptunia wearing it in a hime cut.

Donna also compared their outfits. As Donna designed her armor after her mother's, it was nearly identical. However, Neptunia's bodysuit and skirt was a gold color several shades darker than her armor.

The younger warrior blazed forward, bringing her trident in an upward slash. Neptunia met the strike with one of her own, blocking easily. Donna launched a flurry of strikes, attempting to break her mother's defenses. However, Neptunia blocked all blows with ease, not even breaking a sweat.

Neptunia extended the blunt end of her spear and jabbed Donna in the ribs, catching her off guard. She staggered backwards, now on the back foot and attempting to block her mother's halfhearted strikes that were still stronger and faster than Donna's.

"Come on, Donna, I know you can do better than this." the older fighter asserted.

Donna growled. She barely blocked a blow meant for her rib cage and then another meant for her stomach. Her defense was barely enough to keep up and every time she attempted to switch to offense, she got a stinging sensation in ribs or gut, courtesy of her mother's blasted spear.

_It's no use. I can't beat her like this. I'll have to use _that _power. Shit_. she thought.

She dodged another halfhearted slash and backflipped out of the engagement. "Alright, Mother. You wanted to see how strong I can get? Well, I'll show you how strong I can get." she said as she began focusing her Aura. It flared up and surrounded her, a light blue with golden swirls. It became brighter as she poured more power into it. Her hair broke out of its braid and flowed freely. Her whole body became charged with electricity as her hair and eyes turned a brighter shade of blue and her eyes gained flecks of gold.

Her Aura dissipated as she finished her transformation. Electrical bolts flickered around her body, making her hair stand on end. "You like this, Mother? I haven't perfected it yet but I call it my Wrath Mode. I'm pretty confident this can beat you."

Neptunia said nothing, only settling back into her ready stance.

Donna grinned. She rushed forward and launched another flurry of strikes with her trident. This time, the blows were hitting a little closer to home. Before, she couldn't land any strikes at all. Now, she landed blow after blow on her mother's arms and hands. She even nicked her mother's cheek with her trident's prongs.

Donna sped up her attacks, forcing her mother to go entirely on the defensive. Every time Neptunia would attempt to dodge, Donna was there, slashing and hacking away at her mother's defenses.

Donna lowered her trident in an overhead slash and Neptunia barely blocked in time. "I've always said you'd eventually surpass me, as I've surpassed my mother. This new power will help you do that. But you haven't beaten me yet!" she stated. A surge of electricity gathered in her hands and, by extension, spear and traveled along Donna's trident.

The teen recoiled as the electricity coursed through her body, not prepared for the sheer strength of the blast. Her mother blasted her again and Donna dropped her trident from the pain of it. She fell to the ground and writhed in abject agony.

A blood curdling shriek was drawn from her as the electrical attack ravaged her body. "Mother, please! Stop this! You're hurting me!" she begged.

Neptunia cackled. "Oh, no, Donna. You brought this on yourself. Yes, I challenged you. But you thought yourself and this newfound power to be ready to face me and win? Newsflash, girl: I have fought and killed foes larger and stronger than you are now. Even with this 'Wrath Mode,' I'm still more powerful. You are nothing, girl. Nothing without me. You will always be nothing without my guidance. I made you who you are!"

Donna rolled onto her front and slowly got to her hands and knees, still under assault by Neptunia's lightning. "No…" she whispered.

Neptunia cut off the lightning. "What was that, girl? Speak up."

Donna staggered to her feet and glared at her mother with a hard glint in her eyes. "I said no. I am not nothing without you. I don't need your guidance to become stronger. I am strong enough on my own!" she cried as her Aura flared up again, her hair and eyes momentarily flashing a brighter blue and gold as the electricity around her became more intense. She raised her arms, gathering up a very large wave from the lake behind her and sent it towards Neptunia.

In response, Neptunia gathered water from the trees behind her and formed a watery shield to block the wave.

Donna's attack crashed into her mother's shield and she was pushed back by about a foot from the force of her daughter's attack.

The teen continued to pour more water into her attack, pushing her mother further and further back. "It's no use, Mother! I can do this all day! I'll beat you this time!" she cried out.

Neptunia grimaced. Another surge of electricity gathered in her hands and she thrust them forward toward Donna. The teen was forced to cut power to her wave and launch her own electrical blast. The two attacks met in midair and clashed.

Donna was being pushed back slightly by the force of her mother's attack. The younger fighter poured all of her remaining Aura into her attack, hair and eyes again flashing brighter as her attack grew in size and power, pushing Neptunia's back.

After a few seconds of struggle, the point of connection between the electrical blasts detonated, generating a dust cloud and shock wave that rolled over both fighters. After half a minute, it dissipated and revealed Donna, near unconscious and lying on her front, and Neptunia in slightly better shape on her hands and knees.

Neptunia struggled to her feet and staggered over to her daughter. She hesitated for a moment before picking her up and carrying her to the villa. "You did well, Donna. I'm proud of you. Don't ever stop seeking new strength." she whispered in her ear.

* * *

AN: Finally! The last trailer is done and the last team member is introduced! Now, I just have to get them all together.

What did I do right, what did I do wrong? Review to let me know!

Next time you hear from these characters, it'll be in the full story. Until then!


End file.
